


Domestic

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester comes home after a long day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

She rolled over in bed when the light came on and blinked up at him for a moment, then she smiled. "You're late, James."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was unavoidably detained at the office."

Sitting up she looked him over with a critical eye. "You'd better put that suit to one side so I can take it to the dry cleaners on my way to work tomorrow. You look like you've been run over by a herd of cattle."

He looked down at his once pristine suit sorrowfully. "I know." Leaning down he kissed her, loving the way her soft arms wrapped around his neck. "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with it all – the odd hours, the unexplainable stains, the fact that I can't tell you anything about my work..."

"You're obviously exhausted if you're talking this kind of maudlin rubbish," she said fondly. "Get changed and come to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow so you can drop Chris off for his football practice on your way in." She slipped out from under the covers and helped him peel off the muddy clothing, putting the suit into a bag for the cleaners and watching as he tossed the rest of his clothing into the laundry hamper. She pulled him close again and kissed him before pushing him towards the bed and then sliding in next to him.

"I put up with you, because a good man is hard to find," she told him with a smile. "And under that sarcastic shell you show to everyone else, you, Sir James Peregrine Lester, are a good man."

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Needle in a Haystick" Dusty Springfield.


End file.
